A nightmare dressed like a daydream
by velvetasty
Summary: Il prenait toujours son pied quand il se rendait dans ces discothèques lugubres où des êtres brisés s'y perdaient... Ainsi,il entrait dans ce cercle vicieux dont il ne ressortirait probablement pas... Que le spectacle continue. OS Dandy Mott.


Note de l'auteure: Ceci est le premier OS que je publie officiellement,j'ai toujours été freinée de partager mes écrits mais j'ai résolument besoin de vos avis si jamais cela vous plaît(ou pas),n'hésitez pas à m'en parler afin que je puisse progresser.

Disclaimer : Le personnage de Dandy Mott, ainsi que les personnages de la série American Horror Story ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas.

Merci par avance à ceux qui ont l'attention de me lire ;p

* * *

-Mais, je suis différent, comme vous !

-Tu vois tes mains ? Je tuerai pour avoir les mêmes ! Alors, retournes dans ta maison sur ta colline et arrêtes de te plaindre de la vie que tu mènes car beaucoup rêveraient d'être ta place.

Dandy jeta avec violence son pot de pop-corn à terre. Il était un monstre lui aussi. Seulement,cela ne se voyait pas physiquement. Il heurta sa tête contre son volant, persuadé que Jimmy ressentait simplement de la jalousie. À partir de cet instant, il considéra Jimmy comme son ennemi premier.

Portant fièrement un rictus malsain sur son visage, Dandy s'apprêtait à commettre pour la énième fois un acte irréparable. Mais, pas aujourd'hui : de toute manière, même si Jimmy s'interposait entre lui et son rêve d'acteur, il ne pouvait pas le tuer pour le moment. Tout simplement car tous les monstres le protégeraient forcément, et que Dandy n'aurait aucune chance contre eux. _Un jour,un jour,_ pensait-il secrètement en abandonnant l'idée dans un coin de son esprit.

Il décida de rentrer chez lui, afin de se calmer. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, mais il serait patient. Il parviendrait à l'évincer, et atteindrait son but ultime.

* * *

Il arborait physiquement son mal-être, et toute cette haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de sa mère. Son visage défait montrait à Dora, la domestique,qu'elle et Gloria Mott allaient encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Dora le savait : Gloria gâtait trop son fils car il était le seul homme qui soit resté dans sa vie. Elle, qui s'était toujours assurée qu'il obtienne les moindres objets qui satisferaient ses caprices et ses désirs. Il continuait à la haïr malgré le fait qu'elle ait tout fait pour le combler. Ce dont il manquait cruellement,ce n'était pas de l'argent. Ce qui lui manquait,et qu'il souhaitait cruellement, c'était de l'amour,de l'affection. Et ça, Gloria ne le remarquait pas. Peut-être jamais, qui sait ? Elle restait cet être froid, distant ,instaurant une certaine réserve vis-à-vis de ses proches. Elle ne le comprendrait pas, à moins qu'elle ne fournisse véritablement des efforts.

* * *

 **-** _Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste !_

Les seuls mots qui exprimaient ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne refoulait pas, c'étaient bien ceux-là.

-Mais Dandy, que s'est-il passé ?

Cette fois-ci,Dandy fronça les sourcils frénétiquement, et tel un diable, ses cheveux se cornèrent étrangement.

-Je hais cette maison ! Je hais ma vie ! Je me hais ! Et, encore pire : je vous hais ,Mère, je vous hais tellement !

Son cher et tendre fils pleurait de chaudes larmes, les yeux rouges et le visage ruisselant de sueur mais Gloria ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne le comprenait pas, elle s'était toujours battue pour qu'ils vivent constamment dans le luxe. Apparemment, cette vie là avait beau semblé ne pas convenir à Dandy, au fond,elle se convint que tout ce qu'ils possédaient,il le lui revaudrait et se rapprochera enfin d'elle.

-Laissez-le, Gloria… Vous savez comment il fonctionne...Attendez qu'il s'apaise, il reviendra à la raison de par lui-même, lui conseilla Dora, qui semblait connaître Dandy bien plus qu'elle.

En effet, Dora se chargeait de s'occuper de Dandy. Elle l'avait lavé, l'avait habillé, lui avait préparé ses mets préférés, avait organisé ses goûters d'anniversaire… Dora demeurait une figure importante pour la stabilité mentale de Dandy, qui ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde et qui ne s'était jamais fait à l'idée que sa famille était issue de la bourgeoisie. Il tenait plus à Dora qu'à sa propre mère.

-Dandy ! Veux-tu m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ?, cria Gloria, frappant de toutes ses forces son poing sur la porte.

-Non !, lui répondit-il, agacé quand il venait à entendre son prénom.

-Gloria, est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins que je vous parle ? Que vous ai-je dit tout à l'heure ? Hum ?

-Dandy se calmera tout seul, je sais… Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne encore plus de moi…

-Ne vous en inquiétez pas, sa colère n'est que de passage : bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Espérons le...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Pour la suite, je compte écrire un recueil d'OS qui complétera ceci: j'expliquerai pourquoi Dandy est ce qu'il est, avec un retour dans le passé. Je me focaliserai sur son enfance et son adolescence. Voilà :)


End file.
